Existing swing assemblies typically include a frame and a swing mounted to the frame by two collars. Each of the collars is fixedly mounted to a top rail of the frame to couple a chain of the swing to the top rail. These collar configurations are advantageous because a relatively small amount of metal is required to connect the chains to the top rail. Further, these collars are often bolted to the top rail, which provides for easy replacement and flexible positioning.
The existing collar configurations can also create a playground maintenance nuisance. Specifically, because the collars are fixedly mounted on the top rail, it is possible to wrap the swing and chain about the top rail, rendering it unsafe or even unusable. When swings are wrapped about the top rail (often by playground vandals), a maintenance worker needs to unwrap the swing and chain. The anti-wrap swing hanger and swing assembly disclosed herein presents a solution to this maintenance nuisance.